


Your Highness

by Azulastalker



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulastalker/pseuds/Azulastalker
Summary: A collection of smutty smutty times with Prince Nuada and an OFC. Here for no other reason than sex.





	1. The First Time/Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I could never find enough good Nuada/OC sex fanfiction, so I made my own. Enjoy.

Tara tossed and turned in bed before finally flinging the covers off of her and sitting up. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that the time was 4:01 am. She hadn't been able to sleep at all. She huffed and guessed she should try to do something to exhaust her body. The training room was always open, so she got up and changed into a sports bra and pants. She put her hair into a ponytail and put on her workout shoes. If working out at 4 am didn't put her to sleep, she didn't know what would.  
  
Tara left her room and headed towards the training room. She stretched her arms and shoulders on her way there and started to hear the sounds of someone already moving in the training room. She guessed someone else couldn't sleep either. She got to the doorway and saw Prince Nuada practicing shirtless with his spear. He jumped and twisted around the room exceptionally fast. When he stopped, Tara stepped into the room.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" She asked. She grabbed a staff on the wall. "I couldn't sleep either."  
  
Prince Nuada raised an eyebrow at her, before agreeing. "Very well, but I will not go easy on you, human."  
  
"I don't expect you to. I need to be tired out anyway." Tara got into a fighting stance and waited for the prince to charge.  
  
He was fast. Tara had to stay alert in order to block his hits and jabs in time. This was exactly what she needed though. To push her mind and body until she was able to collapse and sleep in her bed. Nuada got a few cuts on her, but she was able to hit him once or twice with her staff. She felt proud of herself when she managed to knock his spear out of his hands, but then he dealt a kick so forceful that her staff went flying out of her hands. They were down to hand to hand combat and Tara was sad to discover that he was a lot stronger than she was. He was able to get a hold on her easily and it took much strength on her part to get free. She bended and twisted out of his grip everytime though. She could tell he was getting angered by her escapes. He knocked her feet out from under her and held her down on her back with his forearm. She pushed and twisted to get on her stomach and used her arms to push herself up and him off of her. They grappled a few more times in close combat. Nuada would grab her only to have Tara twist and push her way out for a brief moment, and then he would grab her in a different position.  
  
Finally, Nuada managed to wrap his arms around Tara, holding her arms to her chest. She pushed and squirmed, but she couldn't get out of his hold. She sighed and stopped struggling. Nuada pushed harder against her and it was at that moment that Tara realized that their struggling must have aroused him in some way. Maybe she had just kept brushing against it during her struggles, but Nuada's erection was hard against her ass.  
  
"Looks like someone's excited." Tara teased. She rubbed her ass against his cock some more. The fabric of his pants was thin and she swore she could feel the ridge of his tip. She had to stop herself from gasping at the feeling.  
  
Nuada huffed and released her, standing up himself. Tara turned onto her back and saw that his erection was visible in his pants.  
  
"Enough of this. I've won this round so there's no need to continue." With that, he grabbed his spear off the floor and left.  
  
Tara had to calm herself down before she stood up and headed to the showers. She didn't need to have those thoughts right now.  
  
The individual showers had glass doors on them that were frosted so no one could see clearly inside. Tara was rinsing her hair when she thought she heard something. She turned around just in time to see the door open and Nuada step in, completely naked. She noticed he was still hard.  
  
"Turn around." He commanded.  
  
He didn't give Tara a chance to react before he grabbed her roughly and turned her body around. He pressed her against the wall of the shower and used his foot to spread her legs.  
  
"What are you-?"  
  
"Be quiet." He hissed.  
  
Tara managed to hold herself against the wall with her hands and push slightly off. She couldn't put much room between her and the wall though because Nuada's body was right behind her. She was about to open her mouth again when she felt the head of his cock at her pussy. She gasped and was about to question him when he slid his cock fully inside of her.  
  
"Fuck!" She said. Oh god he was huge.  
  
He immediately went into a fast pace. His hands were on her hips and he pounded her pussy with little restraint. The sound of his skin slapping hers was louder than the shower water and it was a good thing they were the only ones awake. Tara moaned and cursed with every thrust and tried to push her hips back so he could go further inside, but his hands held her in place while he fucked her.  
  
"Oh fuck yes." Tara mumbled into the shower wall. His cock was thick and long and filling her in the best ways.  
  
He was pounding her at a wonderful pace and all she could do was moan like a little whore. She thought he'd tell her to shut up again, but it looked like her sounds only had him pounding her faster.  
  
"Oh GOD yes." She said. "Fuck me, fuck me please."  
  
His thick cock slid with ease in and out of her. She was so fucking wet right now they didn't even need the shower water for lubricant. He didn't seem to be slowing down any time soon either. He just kept furiously fucking her at the same quick pace. She felt her orgasm building and started cursing and gasping quicker and quicker until he pounded her exactly the right amounts of times and she was cumming hard around his cock. He pounded her right through her orgasm and she went limp against the shower wall while he kept fucking her.  
  
"Oh my god, fuuuuck." She breathed.  
  
He kept pounding her until finally his thrusts got erratic and he thrusted one final time and came deep into her pussy. Tara could feel his cum shoot out and fill her.  
  
There was a few moments of panting before he pulled out, his cum slipping out of Tara and hitting the shower floor, and left. Tara didn't move for a minute or two while she came down from her high. She was definitely going to sleep well now.


	2. The Hallway

Tara walked down a hallway of the BPRD late at night with a stack of files in her arms. She was in her pajamas, a sheer purple top with purple shorts. She had been finishing some mission reports in Liz and Hellboy's room, but had to leave when their fighting got a bit too _fiery_. She had spent a few hours on these reports and didn't want to redo them, so she had opted to finish them in her own room.

She turned the corner and saw Prince Nuada heading down the hall towards her. She tensed, but kept walking. His attitude towards her hadn't really changed since their night in the shower, he largely ignored her and disliked her because she was human. And she didn't have any desire to bring that night up in front of him. She'd just keep reliving it in her shower by herself...

Tara was about to pass Nuada when he knocked the files out of her hands and pushed her against the wall. He put his hand over her mouth and hitched her left leg over his hip. Tara's eyes went wide and she tried to make some kind of noise. Nuada's hand pushed harder over her mouth.

"Not a word, human."

He loosened the sash around his waist and moved his tunic and pants until his cock sprung free. Tara saw that he was already hard. She managed to get her face free from his hand momentarily.

"Someone's going to see-" His hand was back over her mouth quickly.

"Not. A. Word."

He stepped closer to her and her shorts were short enough that he was able to move them to the side with his hand to expose her pussy. Tara breathed heavily at the thought of being taken right here in the hallway by him. He'd fucked her so well the last time and she had been wondering if there'd be a next time. She was sure her pussy was already wet. Nuada rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy for a second before slowly pushing in. Tara moaned as he slowly filled her. His cock felt as good as she remembered. She grabbed at his shoulders as he started fucking her. He removed his hand from her mouth when it was obvious that the only thing coming out of it would be moans. His right hand gripped her leg to his hip and his other lifted her shirt to expose her breasts. He grabbed her right breast as he thrusted into her. His cock easily sliding in and out of her since she was so wet. She was being fucked in the hallway of the BPRD by Prince Nuada and anyone who walked by would be able to see. The exhibitionist in her was loving every second of this. God, to have someone walk by and find him balls deep in her....

"Oh fuck." Tara moaned. His cock was just as good as last time and she had to bite her lip from moaning like a whore like she did in the shower. He was pounding her so good and filling her pussy with his huge cock with each thrust.

Nuada bent his head down to capture her breast in his mouth and he started sucking and nipping at it. He paused to suck a spot near her nipple and she knew she'd have a hickey there soon. That and his cock's constant pounding had Tara moaning like crazy. She couldn't keep it down any more and the possibility of someone finding them was becoming more and more real. Nuada shifted the angle he was pounding her in and soon he was hitting her g spot directly.

"Fuck!" Tara screamed and Nuada put his hand over her mouth again. Her hands gripped his clothing hard.

Tara's hips bucked and she moaned into his hand as her orgasm climbed. Nuada's cock pounded her harder and harder and she had a feeling he was nearing his own orgasm too. His cock hit her g spot again and again and she was getting so close to cumming when she heard footsteps nearby. And they were definitely getting closer. Tara tried to warn Nuada, but his hand was still over her mouth and he was definitely close to cumming now. His hips thrust wildly into her with no sign of slowing or stopping. The footsteps were getting almost TOO close when Tara came and Nuada thrusted hard into her and shot his seed deep into her pussy. In one swift movement, Nuada released Tara's mouth with a gasp from her and practically threw her on the ground near her dropped files. Her shirt fell down to cover her breasts again and she felt his cum dripping from her pussy as she put her hands out to catch herself. Nuada had fixed his own clothes and was walking away from her as she gathered herself on the floor. A hand touched her shoulder and Tara turned to see an agent next to her.

"Are you okay? It looked like he threw you down pretty hard." His face only showed concern and no evidence that he'd seen what they'd been doing before.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tara panted. She turned her head to watch Nuada's back turn the corner.

"He's a real jerk." The agent said.

"Yeah..."

"Here, let me help you with your files. It looks like they scattered everywhere."

Tara turned back to the papers in front of her. "Thanks George."

George smiled at her as he gathered papers and Tara forced a smile on her face as she felt Nuada's cum drip out of her pussy and soak her panties and shorts. She only hoped he wouldn't see it. They had gathered most of her papers in front of her when George looked down at Tara's shirt and he paused.

"What's that?" He asked, his finger going near the hickey on her breast. Her shirt was _very _sheer and she only just realized that the dark purple mark Nuada had made was visible through it. Which meant her nipples were too and she had been walking around with her nipples out. Maybe that had been why Nuada had grabbed her in the first place...

"Oh, just some fun." Tara shrugged.

George smiled at her. "Naughty."

She gathered the rest of her papers and stood up, putting them back into the crook of her arm.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." She said and started walking back to her room.

"See ya."


	3. Abe's Room

Tara walked into Abe's room with a few books in hand. She had borrowed some for their recent mission and just had to put them back now. She'd told Abe that she was returning them today, so she wasn't concerned when he wasn't in his room. She hummed softly to herself as she walked into the alcove in his book shelves and looked for the correct place for them. She was down to her last book when a noise startled her and she turned around. Nuada was walking down the steps into Abe's room.

"Oh, your sister's not here. Since Abe's not here either, they're probably in her room." Tara clenched the book to her chest. She was still a little nervous when he was around. She never knew if he was going to snap at her or fuck her.

Nuada sighed, looking around the otherwise empty room. He looked at her before heading back up the stairs. Tara turned around to put her last book back then she heard the doors to Abe's room close. She turned back around to see Nuada suddenly next to her. He grabbed her by her hair and bent her over a nearby table. Tara was gripping the book in her hands hard as he pushed her into the table.

"What are you doing? This is Abe's room. He could come back at any time." Tara said. Nuada started undoing her jeans and pulled them and her underwear down to her knees.

"He and my sister are deep in conversation right now. He won't be back for a while." Tara felt his cock at her pussy.

"You can't. He's going to find out." Tara gasped as she felt his tip enter her pussy.

"Then let him." He slammed the rest of his cock into her and Tara yelped.

He grabbed her hips and pounded into her. Her hips hit the table with each thrust. Tara let go of the book in her hands and gripped the edge of the table instead. He was pounding her hard and deep.

"Oh fuck." Tara moaned. Why did he have to fuck her so well? His cock always felt so good in her pussy and she was always secretly waiting for the next time it was inside her. Her own dildo never seemed to feel as good as he did. And she definitely never came as hard.

Nuada reached forward and pulled Tara's shirt up, exposing her breasts. She was glad that she had decided against wearing a bra today. He grabbed her boob and rolled her nipple between his fingers. Tara moaned. Since Abe's room had pretty thick walls, Tara let loose with her moans and curses as he fucked her.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." She panted with each thrust. Her pussy was dripping wet now and she felt it on her thighs. She hadn't been this wet in a long time, but being bent over and taken hard by the elven prince turned her on in the best ways.

His hips slapped against hers as he pounded her hard. His cock thrusted in and out of her wet pussy and each thrust brought a moan out of Tara. Oh god, he felt so good just fucking her. Nuada brought his hand to her neck and pulled her up until she stood. His other hand grabbed her boob and he fucked her standing up. This new position brought louder moans out of Tara.

"Oh FUCK. Fuck fuck fuck." Tara moaned and gasped at Nuada's hard thrusts. Her wetness was dripping down her thighs now and she was going to cum hard if he kept this up.

Nuada pulled Tara's shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. He started fucking her harder and Tara screamed in pleasure. Her orgasm was coming fast now and it wasn't long before her body was shaking and she was cumming hard on his cock. Nuada kept fucking her hard and soon his own thrusts were getting more and more erratic and she knew he was cumming soon too. Nuada pulled out of Tara and turned her around, laying her on her back on the table. He stroked his cock quickly and soon he was cumming all over her stomach and tits. Some of his cum even got on Abe's table, but Tara had a feeling that was part of the plan anyway. Tara moaned as his spurts of cum splattered her chest and tits. She really felt like a whore now.

Nuada rested his softening cock on her stomach and looked down at his work. Then he pulled his cock back into his pants and stepped back.

"I'd get dressed. No doubt Abraham will be upset finding you on his table covered in cum." He said. Then he walked over to the doors of Abe's room.

Tara quickly stood up and pulled her pants up. She found her shirt and threw it on over her cum-soaked chest and practically ran after Nuada.


	4. On A Mission

Tara stalked forward, her gun in hand, listening intently for the creature. They had gotten a call about a creature terrorizing anyone who came near this abandoned building. It had made a home here and was killing anyone who got too close. It was blind, but had incredible hearing, so all of the BPRD agents had to be extra careful as they tracked it. Tara heard something behind her and when she turned around, she was grabbed and pulled into a nearby alcove. She almost screamed, but a hand was thrown over her mouth and she realized it was Nuada who had grabbed her. That didn't help her fear at all, she thought maybe he was going to kill her, but he shushed her and after a few moments, she saw the creature lumber down the hall in front of them. Tara kept as quiet as she could. The creature sniffed the air in front of them, moving its head from side to side to try to pick up the sound of somebody, before it continued down the hallway.

After another tense few minutes, Nuada finally released his grip on her mouth. Tara exhaled and was about to thank him, but his hand went immediately to her pants, pulling them down to her knees.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Keep quiet." Was the only answer he gave her.

Then his fingers were teasing her clit before sliding into her pussy.

"It's going to hear us." Tara tried again.

"He. It's a he." Nuada corrected her. He undid his own pants and she felt his erection press against her ass. He couldn't be serious right now . . .

But Nuada continued and he pushed Tara on her knees and pressed her head down to the floor. She barely had time to adjust to her new position before he slid his cock into her. He set a steady and hard pace. One could faintly hear the sound of their skin slapping together down the hall. Tara was sure the creature was going to come back and kill them, but the adrenaline rush she got from that fear only aroused her more. She felt herself get wetter with each thrust. They were in the middle of a mission right now and Nuada was fucking her in the middle of danger. One bad move and they were dead. But if they were quiet enough, Tara would get to cum on his cock again.

"Fuck me." She breathed. "Fuck me please."

Tara unzipped her BPRD jacket and lifted her shirt up, exposing her breasts. Nuada took the bait immediately and he grabbed and tugged at her tits. They heard a roar and gunshots far away from them and Nuada took the opportunity to pound harder into her. He grabbed her hip with one hand and pounded her hard until she gasped. He kept up the pace for a minute or so until he paused. Tara opened her mouth to say something, but Nuada quickly put his hand over her mouth and flipped them so they were both on their side on the floor. His cock was still in her and he was slowly pumping in and out of her, just slow enough to not make noise. Tara looked up and down the hallway, trying to spot the creature. Finally, it came into her vision, stalking towards them. Tara tried to control her breathing so it wouldn't hear her and Nuada's hand on her mouth helped. It padded slowly towards them, its eyeless face getting closer to the alcove where they were fucking. It got uncomfortably close to Tara and the mix of fear and arousal from feeling Nuada's cock still sliding into her had her horribly tense. Nuada didn't seem fazed in the slightest and his pace had remained steady since moving them to the floor. He was still as hard as ever inside of her and was unworried by how close they were to death. Though if Tara was going to die, dying being fucked by Prince Nuada wasn't a bad way to go.

The creature was almost at Tara's face when they heard Hellboy yelling and banging a few stories down. The creature immediately abandoned the two and ran towards the noise. Tara let out a sigh of relief and felt Nuada immediately quicken his pace. His hand left her mouth and started rubbing her clit. He pulled her leg up so he had better access to her pussy and furiously rubbed her clit. Tara felt her orgasm building.

"_Tara, Prince Nuada, report. Are you two okay?_" They heard Manning come through on the walkie talkie on Tara's pants. Nuada quickly turned it off and threw it down the hallway.

He started pounding her with reckless abandon and Tara's hips started bucking as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. Nuada's cock and fingers were getting her there quickly. God it felt so good. His cock could fill her pussy so well and she had yet to find a good replacement for it.

"Fuck yes." Tara moaned. "Fuck me, fuck me hard."

Just as her orgasm hit, Nuada removed his cock and fingers and she squirted all over the floor. The second she was done, his cock was back inside her, pounding her hard. Tara breathed heavily, unaware of the last time she had squirted, and reveled in the fact that it seemed Nuada could make her squirt with ease. She collapsed fully onto the floor and it was only Nuada's hand on her leg that kept it up and her pussy available for fucking. He slid in and out of her easily with her juices dripping down her legs. After another couple of minutes, his grip on her leg tightened and his pace became erratic. Finally he thrusted into her one last time and released his seed into her pussy. Tara gasped and he pulled his cock out, his cum dripping down her leg.

Nuada stood up and fixed his pants. He grabbed Tara's walkie and told Manning they were on their way down. Tara fixed her shirt and pants and stood up, grabbing her walkie from Nuada. She fixed her hair and checked herself one last time for any cum and then the two headed back down to the first floor of the building.


	5. Tara Makes the First Move

It had been weeks since the last time Nuada had fucked her and Tara was going crazy. She was using her dildo almost every night, but nothing could compare to the feeling of his cock inside of her. She had tried eying him whenever they were even remotely alone, but he seemed intent on ignoring her. There was no way he wasn't horny anymore, was there? He had been so ready to fuck her at even the slightest chance that his sudden change in demeanor was killing her. She needed his cock and soon or she was going to go insane. So Tara put on a loose dress with nothing underneath it and made her way to Nuada's room.

She knocked on his closed door and waited. She was about to knock again when she heard an 'Enter' from inside his room. She opened the door and found him sharpening his spear with a stone.

"What do you want, human?" He said, not looking up from his spear.

Tara closed the door behind her and stepped further into his room.

"I want you to fuck me." She dropped her dress and Nuada looked up at the fully naked woman in front of him. He turned his attention back to his spear without a word. She was quickly getting impatient. "_Please_. Please fuck me."

Tara walked over to him and knelt in front of him, forcing him to look at her.

"I need your cock more than anything. I'll do anything for you to fuck me." She said. "I've been going crazy these past few weeks. Nothing can compare to your cock."

Nuada looked down at her. "You would do anything?"

Tara nodded. "Anything."

Nuada put down his spear and sharpening stone and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her into a standing position. He dragged her over to his dresser and threw her at it. She ended up leaning over the dresser and when she looked up, she saw a mirror at the back of the dresser drawers and Nuada in its reflection. He was undoing his pants and locked eyes with her. She felt him tease her pussy with his fingers. After he made her wet enough, he shoved his hard cock into her.

"FUCK yes!" Tara yelled. He felt just as good as she remembered and she immediately started moving her hips to fuck herself on him.

Nuada thrusted hard into her, pulling her hair back and shaking his dresser with each thrust. Tara felt her orgasm quickly building. All that time without being fucked by him had her eager to cum on his cock. Just as Tara felt the edge of her orgasm, he pulled out. She gasped and looked at him through the mirror.

"Please don't stop." She pleaded. He brought his cock forward just enough to tease her pussy with his tip.

"Tell me how much you need my cock. How my elven cock is better than anything you've ever had." He locked eyes with her.

"It's the best! I need it so badly!"

"Is it better than any human you've had?"

"No human can compare to your cock."

"And you, a lowly human, don't even deserve it?" He stopped teasing her with his cock.

"I don't! I don't deserve it!" Tara bucked her hips back to get his cock back at her pussy.

"And it is only through my generosity that you are able to be fucked by this superior elven cock?" Nuada teased her pussy with his cock again, slowly pushing his tip in and out of her.

"Yes! Yes, I'm completely at your mercy!" Tara was shaking with desire and moved her hips back slightly to get more of his cock in her. Nuada gripped her hips so she couldn't move.

"Tell me why I should lower myself and fuck a lowly human then." He stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"Because I'll let you do whatever you want to me. You'll only have to come to me for your desires. Fuck me however you want, just _fuck me_." Tara pushed her hips back as hard as she could to make her point.

Nuada gripped her hips and pulled her back, slamming her on his cock. Tara moaned loudly. He set a fast pace, pulling her hips back hard and thrusting into them. He was going so deep into her pussy, fucking parts of her that hadn't been fucked before.

"Say you're my whore." He said.

"I'm your whore!"

"You're my filthy human whore."

"I'm your fucking filthy human whore." She locked eyes with him in the mirror. She saw his muscles ripple with the effort of fucking her hard. He didn't break her gaze as he kept slamming into her.

She was getting so close to cumming. She didn't know how he was able to fuck her so good, she was just glad he was doing it again.

"Fuck fuck fuck." She panted, right on the edge of cumming. He slammed into her harder and tipped her over the edge. Tara screamed as she came, Nuada pounding her through it.

Her cum flowed down her legs and soon Nuada's thrusts became quicker and erratic. He thrusted hard into her one last time and came deep into her pussy. Tara felt his cum go deeper than it had before and she laid panting on his dresser. Nuada pulled out of her and redid his pants.

"I will come to you for intercourse. You will not come to me. Not next time and not ever." Nuada said as Tara slowed her breathing and stood up. "I am in charge of our sessions."

Tara nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."

Then she put her dress back on and left.


End file.
